Why Naruto really wants to be Hokage
by SoulsVeteran
Summary: Ino has a new technique that allows her to question a person's mind directly and project their thoughts to others. The rookies agree to use it on Naruto, but they end up discovering more than they thought they would.


**A Naruhina oneshot set after the mission to save Gaara.**

 **I made this since I wanted to try a different type of fanfiction not centred around humor. Also, this is to make up for lack of Path of the Sage updates.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

 **Next up is a future watching series.**

* * *

 **The Real Reason for being Hokage**

After Naruto had returned from his mission to rescue the Kazekage, Gaara, from the Akatsuki. He was in the middle of eating some Ramen until a fellow blonde came in and started to nag him.

"Ah! There you are Naruto! Come with me now!" Ino demanded.

Naruto protested, "Oi! Can't you see I'm making my prayer to the Ramen God, ya know!"

Ino only laughed it off and grabbed him by the collar whilst smacking down some money on the table.

"Come on, there's a new technique I want to use on everyone, which includes you, so no noes!" Ino yelled whilst dragging Naruto to her home.

 **At Ino's house**

As Naruto was harshly brought in and thrown to the floor by Ino, he saw Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino he spotted with some extra effort due to last time and of course, Hinata the one he really wanted to come with him on his mission to save Gaara. He was sore from being dragged all over the place by Ino and complained.

"Ow! Why did you do that Ino!? I was just in the middle of eating Ramen, ya know! What gives!? Ouch!" Naruto exclaimed and was punched by Sakura.

"You Ramen fanatic! Is there a time you don't eat Ramen!?" Sakura scolded.

Naruto being a smart-ass replied, "When I'm training, sleeping and shiting, ya know!" Only to be smacked harder by Sakura.

"Don't talk back you idiot!" Sakura yelled with her inner personality coming out.

Naruto who didn't want to be hit anymore crawled to the person he was next two, which was Hinata who placed a hand on his shoulder making him look at her. She was blushing from the close proximity.

"U-um, N-Naruto-kun, are you okay?" She asked concerned. Naruto not wanting to worry her grinned widely and told her.

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing new, ya know! Don't worry about me!" he tried to play tough. Hinata blushed harder and replied.

"O-Okay, b-but if y-y-you don't f-feel fine, let me know o-okay, I'll help get better." Hinata informed him. Naruto was looking at her with comical tears in his eyes and exclaimed.

"Aw! Thanks, Hinata! You are always so kind to me!" he exclaimed making everyone chuckle at the scene.

Then Naruto said the unexpected, "I wish you were on my team instead of Sakura-chan because you're nicer, believe it!" Everyone especially Hinata were taken back by this. However, Sakura took this badly.

"Oh… I'm not nice enough for you Naruto! I think I need to remind you how nice I am! Cha!" Sakura threatened. Naruto sweat dropped and hugged Hinata as if his life depended on her. Hinata somehow didn't faint which Kiba and Shino were waiting for.

Ino then intervened, "Now, now, enough everyone, I want to use a new technique I learned!" she informed.

Shikamaru asked, "Troublesome… What is this technique you want to use?"

Ino's eyes sparkled and then she shouted, "The Truth Scavenger Jutsu!"

Chouji asked, "Oh! What does it do?" whilst he ate his chips.

Ino then explained it, "Well, I use it on someone I want to just like the mind transfer technique, ask them a question then truth comes out into display like a projection, or television image!"

Naruto and Kiba were blown away by this technique whilst others were more neutral about it.

Ino then asked, "Well who wants to go first!?"

Surprisingly and disappointingly… no one wanted to go. Then she decided to pick herself.

"Okay, who does everyone want know about the most?" Ino asked.

Everyone was chattering except Hinata, and surprisingly Naruto, who remained silent but grinning.

Sakura then pointed out, "Well… I say Naruto!" making everyone look at her strangely.

Kiba was dumbfounded and yelled out, "Why!? We already know he wants to become Hokage to be acknowledged as the strongest, loves Ramen, has a crush on Sakura and he talks about his dreams a lot!" he reasoned making Naruto glared at him.

But Neji supported Sakura, "I agree with Sakura-san. Besides from what you said Kiba, we actually don't know much about Naruto." making everyone think about it before agreeing.

What the hell do they really know about the Knucklehead?

Shino even spoke up and explained, "I concede with choosing Naruto. Why is that? It is because despite what we hear about him and what we see him do, he is more secretive than even my Clan." Making everyone look at Naruto wide-eyed. What does Naruto hide?

Naruto was getting a little uncomfortable until Ino shouted, "Alright Naruto it is! Get ready Naruto!" Naruto steeled his will and awaited for Ino to cast the Jutsu on him.

Ino then shouted with her palms facing Naruto, "Truth Scavenger Jutsu!" making a connection to Naruto's mind.

Then Ino asked everyone what their first question was. They all agreed on who he loves. Ino asked that and let the magic begin.

When she asked that question, Naruto's subconscious spoke out.

"I'm not sure… I don't even know if I love anyone as I don't know what love is." Naruto's mind said. Everyone was shocked, Naruto doesn't love anyone!

Sakura then shouted, "Oi! I thought you loved me!? Shanaro!"

Apparently, others could ask questions through Ino's jutsu as Naruto's mind replied.

"No… I only pretended to have a crush on you because you liked Sasuke, and I wanted to beat him at everything. It also covered up the fact I don't know love for a person." Naruto's mind replied. Everyone didn't know what to think, Hinata looked towards Naruto who was averting his gaze due to his deepest secrets being spilled out.

Tenten yelled out, "Geez Naruto… I know Sasuke is your rival and everything, but you don't have to go after the same girl to beat him at that stuff!" Making Naruto retreat even further much to everyone's shock, they have never seen Naruto so… vulnerable.

Kiba wanting to lighten the mood decided to ask another question hoping for a funny reply.

"Well then… why do you like Ramen so much? I mean it taste good, but not that good!" he asked.

Naruto's subconscious replied, "Ramen isn't my favourite food for it's flavour…" making them raise their eyebrows.

His subconscious continued, "I always eat Ramen because it's the first warm meal that was ever made for me, by people who cared for me, so eating Ramen to me, is like filling the void I call my heart with what I thought was love."

The girls began to tear up at this response, what kind of life did Naruto live? Hinata embraced Naruto in a hug which he hesitantly returned. Shikamaru was even showing some emotion, Chouji stopped eating his chips, Neji was looking at Naruto with some rather newfound respect for him, Kiba felt like an ass for teasing him about his Ramen obsession and Shino hide his tears under his hood.

Then after everyone finished letting out their tears. They all agreed on one last question before splitting off. Neji asked out of curiosity.

"Why do you want to become Hokage so much? People already acknowledge you, so why?" Neji asked.

The response was most unexpected and very… romantic.

They all saw a scene of a young 5-year-old Naruto holding a 5-year-old Hinata's hand walking her back home. The girls 'aw'd' at the scene and Hinata blushed as she remembered that day clearly.

As Naruto and Hinata got in front of the Hyuga Compound gates, they could be seen talking.

"Oi! You live in such a huge house with a huge family, so why are you crying?" Young Naruto asked. Young Hinata looked at him questioningly before he continued.

"I don't have anyone, but I don't cry." Young Naruto told her before smiling widely at her making the girls squeal how cute the two were when they were little making Hinata blush.

Then the projection time skipped to an event where they met again during their first year as Academy students and it showed little Naruto spotting Hinata in a white, pink Kimono. What happened next was adorable and made Naruto flush.

Young Naruto thought, 'Wow! Pretty!'

Hinata blushed at her crush's thoughts about her appearance, whereas all the other girls were squealing about how cute Naruto could be. Kiba and Shino were smiling faintly.

Then Young Naruto ran up young Hinata asking her if she could be his friend which she agreed shyly. However, the adorable moment was ruined when Hyuga Ko came and took Hinata by the arm.

"Lady Hinata! Don't associate with this boy!" he said.

Young Naruto protested for her, "Oi! What do you mean by that!? I just asked her to be my friend, ya know! He yelled.

Then Ko spat towards Naruto some hurtful words.

"You are not worthy of even looking at Lady Hinata you little rat!" Ko spats. Everyone was feeling pity for Naruto, who just wanted a friend, especially when Naruto ran home trying not to cry.

Naruto's subconscious began to narrate his thoughts.

"Ever since that day, I decided for sure that I'll become Hokage, not just so people will acknowledge me, but also that one day… I could be worthy of being with Hinata. The one person I like more than even all the Ramen on the world." Naruto's subconscious said.

 **Ino ends the Technique**

By the end of Ino's technique, everyone was crying about what they learned about Naruto. They all gave Naruto a pat on the back and promised they'd be there for him no matter what.

Although, Neji had to ask one thing, "So… Naruto… you want to be Hokage to be worthy of Lady Hinata?" much to the embarrassment of the said shy Hyuga.

Naruto just timidly nodded yes.

Everyone decided that all that has happened was enough for today. So, they all went home.

However, Naruto and Hinata were walking to his apartment together until they stopped at his apartment.

Hinata started a conversation.

"Um… N-Naruto-kun, do-do you really, like me more than all the r-ramen in the world?" she asked nervously.

Naruto smiled at her and said, "Yeah! You heard the truth straight from my mind, ya know! And I really do what to be Hokage so I can be with you…" he ended with a blush of his own.

Hinata thought that this was her chance to tell him how she feels, but Naruto cut her off…

"I want to start something between us, but we can't, not as long as the Hyuga Clan will never allow us to be together. Heh! Not that a princess like you would like me that way, hehehe…" he laughed sadly.

Hinata was struck by reality, she had almost forgotten that she was part of a noble clan, she felt more upset than before… why did she have to be a Hyuga? Why couldn't the man she loves be allowed with her?

Out of one of her rare moments, Hinata musters up the courage and confesses to Naruto.

"No Naruto-kun! Ever since y-you kept helping me against those bullies in the Academy and told me that my eyes were pretty, I started to have a crush on you, then years later, before I knew, no matter how hard I tried to move on, I fell in love with you!" Hinata confessed and then blushed at the confession she just made.

Naruto was of course shocked, this seemingly out of reach Angel had told him that she loves him back. He then noticed that Hinata was bringing her face closer towards his making his heart beat harmonically.

Naruto stopped her with his fingers on her lips, making Hinata question why he did and was about to cry until Naruto said.

"Like I said Hinata… I have to be worthy of you first, ya know!" Naruto told her.

Hinata replied, "B-But in my eyes, you're more than worthy."

Naruto reasoned, "I know… but I want to become a better me, so that when the time comes, I know I'll definitely be able to make you happy.

Hinata nodded with a small smile, then Naruto kissed her forehead making her blush.

Naruto told her, "See you tomorrow at 6, your favourite bakery." With a huge grin.

Hinata watched Naruto go inside his apartment before heading back home with a big smile.

Things had just gotten better.


End file.
